


A Pirate King's Generosity

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: 3fan_holidays, F/M, Ficlet, Holidays, Infidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack visits Elizabeth at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate King's Generosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/gifts).



> Written for geekmama for the 2011 3fan_holidays exchange.

When Jack realized that it would be Christmas the following week, he instructed Gibbs to set course for Tortuga, where they would stay in port for the holiday.

The crew cheered that decision, but Jack had a slightly different destination in mind for himself; a small cottage outside the port proper.

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped when she opened the door and saw him. The object of his journey would not, at the moment, be able to disguise herself as a boy the way she once had. Her belly bulged noticeably, and her bosom was far more rounded as well.

"Congratulations," he said conversationally, handing her the bottle he had brought as a gift. Not rum. Rum was wasted on the wench, and besides, it was Christmas. He had found a cache of fine Spanish brandy hidden in the captain's quarters of the last ship the _Pearl_ had taken. "I trust you're doing well?"

She nodded. "Quite well, thank you. It's good to see you again, Jack; won't you sit down?"

He made himself comfortable. "I'd have come before, if I had known," he said, nodding at her belly. "I can get word to Will, if you like?"

Elizabeth's breath caught. "How?"

He gave her his most charming grin. "Simple. I tell all my crew of your condition. I can almost guarantee that within a few months, at least one of them will be seeing Will and can share your news with him."

"Ah yes." Elizabeth's expression flickered for a moment. "I would appreciate that very much."

Jack admired the pluck of her. She really _was_ meant to be the pirate king he had helped create her. "Anything to serve, milady," he said, sweeping a mock half-bow while still seated.

"Is there any favor I can do for you?" she asked.

Jack eyed her. What he would most like would be to kneel between those sweet thighs... but to say so now might be to push her too hard. A modicum of seduction was in order.

"You might invite me to Christmas dinner," he suggested. "I assume you're having one?"

"Not really," she admitted. "It seemed too much trouble to ask Mary to cook something elaborate for just myself, but you're more than welcome to stay and share what there is. I believe it will be roast mutton, or something of the sort."

Mutton sounded perfectly adequate to Jack, and they spent the ensuing hours before the meal talking. Jack told Elizabeth tales of some of his adventures and escapades prior to their first meeting. She was familiar with some of them, albeit in distorted form from reading cheap pamphlets and the like. Jack drank rum from the bottle he had prudently brought along for himself, and Elizabeth drank ale, which he said her midwife recommended.

"It does make the babe kick, though," she said, stroking her belly. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. "Would you like to feel?"

Jack knelt beside her and let her guide his hand. Indeed, the movement of the babe was easy to discern. He allowed his hand to slide down to her thigh and linger there as he looked up at her face and raised an eyebrow in question.

Elizabeth looked back at him, worrying at her lower lip. He did not need to spell out what he desired of her; she knew without any words. Jack waited. She would make her decision, and anything he might say was as liable to dissuade as persuade her.

"Yes," she said at last, and although he understood that she would always love Will, her husband and the father of her child, Jack felt pride and delight in the fact that she had room in her heart for him too, and like any proper pirate, had no shame in taking what she wanted… and giving Jack what _he_ wanted. No harm would come to Will from any pleasure they found together, and no one should be lonely at Christmas when there was no need for it.


End file.
